School Life
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Kumpulan drabble/ficlet yang mengisahkan tentang kehidupan sekolah Naruto dkk, Subaru dkk, dan Kasumi dkk di sebuah sekolah seni, Kono Yumenosakigawa Gakuen. [Warn : X-OVER dari Naruto x Enstars x Bandori, author bingung mau taroh dimana jd taroh di sini aja, OOC, gaje dan sangat tidak mendidik] RnR pls!
1. Prologue

**School Life**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ensemble Stars! © Happy Elements K.K**

 **BanG Dream! © Bushiroad & CraftEgg**

 **School Life © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

 **Humor**

Rate :

 **K+**

Warning :

 **AU, X-Over of 3 fandom, Typo(s), OOC, bahasa non-baku, abal, etc.**

Summary :

 **Kumpulan drabble/ficlet yang mengisahkan tentang kehidupan sekolah Naruto dkk, Subaru dkk, dan Kasumi dkk di sebuah sekolah seni, Kono Yumenosakigawa Gakuen.**

 _ **For have fun only!**_

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x** - **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x**

 **~PROLOGUE~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x** - **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x**

Kono Yumenosakigawa Gakuen, sebuah sekolah seni berstandar internasional yang sudah diakui kualitasnya di seluruh penjuru negeri.

Dengan 931 murid terdaftar di dalamnya, sekolah ini mampu menghasilkan bibit-bibit unggulan dan sangat berbakat di dunia seni dan _entertainment_.

Tapi, yah, namanya juga _kids_ SMA zaman _now_. Mau se- _high quality_ apapun sekolahnya, pasti ada-ada saja kelakuan siswanya yang bikin geleng-geleng kepala.

Mau tahu kisah sehari-hari mereka di sekolah itu? Semuanya sudah author ringkas dalam sebuah cerita yang terdiri dari beberapa fic singkat dan sangat tydac mendidicc ini.

Langsung cekidot aja, yaW~

* * *

 **CAST and SYNOPSIS :**

 **.**

 **Cakepan Siapa?**

Haruno Sakura (Naruto)

Yamanaka Ino (Naruto)

Anzu (Ensemble Stars!)

Hakaze Kaoru (Ensemble Stars!)

Seta Kaoru (BanG Dream!)

Uehara Himari (BanG Dream!)

Udagawa Tomoe (BanG Dream!)

Uchiha Sasuke (Naruto)

Sakura dan Ino memperdebatkan siapa yang lebih ganteng di antara Sasuke dan Kaoru-senpai. Dan beginilah jawaban Anzu, si murid pindahan.

* * *

 **H. Neji VS H. Keito**

Hasumi Keito (Ensemble Stars!)

Hyuuga Neji (Naruto)

Minato Yukina (BanG Dream!)

Ketika Wakil Ketua OSIS dan Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan KonoYume berada dalam satu ruangan. _Technical meeting_ pun jadi tidak berjalan dengan semestinya.

* * *

 **Aoba's Bad Day**

Aoba Tsumugi (Ensemble Stars!)

Yamashiro Aoba (Naruto)

Aoba Moka (BanG Dream!)

Akasuna no Sasori (Naruto)

Matsuri (Naruto)

Hanyalah sebuah kisah tentang kesialan kecil yang menimpa tiga orang bernama Aoba ini.

* * *

 **Inspirasi**

Tsukinaga Leo (Ensemble Stars!)

Suou Tsukasa (Ensemble Stars!)

Shion (Naruto)

Mashiro Tomoya (Ensemble Stars!)

Shirasagi Chisato (BanG Dream!)

Hibiki Wataru (Ensemble Stars!)

"Jadi, _leader._ Kenapa kita harus mengintip latihan klub drama?" / "Aku tidak mengintip! Aku sedang mencari..." / "...inspirasi."

* * *

 **Aliran Sesat**

Hidan (Naruto)

Nagumo Tetora (Ensemble Stars!)

Shino Hajime (Ensemble Stars!)

Mashiro Tomoya (Ensemble Stars!)

Takamine Midori (Ensemble Stars!)

Ushigome Rimi (BanG Dream!)

Mitake Ran (BanG Dream!)

Morino Ibiki (Naruto)

Hatake Kakashi (Naruto)

Akiomi Kunugi (Ensemble Stars!)

Hidan menjadi guru BK pengganti di KonoYume. Lalu, apa yang akan ia ajarkan pada anak-anak tidak berdosa ini? / "Jashinisme?"

* * *

 **Sanbaka + 1  
**

Sabaku no Gaara (Naruto)

Mikejima Madara (Ensemble Stars!)

Okusawa Misaki (BanG Dream!)

Uzumaki Naruto (Naruto)

Inuzuka Kiba (Naruto)

Akimichi Chouji (Naruto)

Hakaze Kaoru (Ensemble Stars!)

Morisawa Chiaki (Ensemble Stars!)

Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)

Tsurumaki Kokoro (BanG Dream!)

Seta Kaoru (BanG Dream!)

Kitazawa Hagumi (BanG Dream!)

Ketika kesembilan orang (bodoh) ini bertemu. Mungkin ini akan jadi hari yang buruk bagi Madara, Gaara, dan Misaki.

* * *

 **Latihan Gabungan**

Sakuma Rei (Ensemble Stars!)

Oogami Koga (Ensemble Stars!)

Otogari Adonis (Ensemble Stars!)

Aoi Hinata (Ensemble Stars!)

Aoi Yuuta (Ensemble Stars!)

Tooyama Kasumi (BanG Dream!)

Yamabuki Saaya (BanG Dream!)

Ichigaya Arisa (BanG Dream!)

Uzumaki Naruto (Naruto)

Uchiha Sasuke (Naruto)

Nara Shikamaru (Naruto)

Latihan gabungan yang dihadiri oleh dua unit _idol_ dan dua _band_ aktif di KonoYume. Seperti apakah latihan mereka? Berjalan sukses? Tentu! Sampai orang-orang ini mengacaukan segalanya.

* * *

 **Sleeping Nakama**

Sakuma Ritsu (Ensemble Stars!)

Nara Shikamaru (Naruto)

Tenshouin Eichi (Ensemble Stars!)

Matsubara Kanon (BanG Dream!)

Sabaku no Temari (Naruto)

Hikawa Sayo (BanG Dream!)

Dari Ritsu dan Shikamaru yang ketiduran di kelas sampai Temari yang mengomeli Shikamaru di ruang klub orang lain. / "Hah... Ada-ada saja kelakuan _couple_ zaman _now_."

* * *

 **Estetikaku**

Sai (Naruto)

Itsuki Shu (Ensemble Stars!)

Sabaku no Kankurou (Naruto)

Kagehira Mika (Ensemble Stars!)

Hanazono Tae (BanG Dream!)

Jadi siswa di sekolah seni itu memang harus memiliki estetika yang tinggi. Seleranya juga harus yang berkelas, dong. Jangan kayak orang ini. / "Situ _idol_? Kok, sukanya dangdut, sih?" / "Maaf, saya maunya jadi pelukis, bukan jadi _idol_. Apalagi jadi banci yang hobinya main boneka..." / "...kayak situ."

* * *

 **Road to Dukun  
**

Senju Tsunade (Naruto)

Shizune (Naruto)

Sakasaki Natsume (Ensemble Stars!)

Makoto Yuuki (Ensemble Stars!)

Akehoshi Subaru (Ensemble Stars!)

Uzumaki Naruto (Naruto)

Tenten (Naruto)

Yamato Maya (BanG Dream!)

Hikawa Hina (BanG Dream!)

Coba tanyakan pada Tsunade-shachou, apa ia kenal dengan murid bernama Sakasaki Natsume. Kalau dia tidak kenal, _sleding_ saja kepalanya. Sama dukun langganan—murid sendiri kok tidak kenal?

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x** - **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ PROLOGUE : E N D ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x** - **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x**

Halo~ saia kembali mempublish sebuah fic nirfaedah~ xDD /yh

Kali ini crossover antara fandom Naruto, Enstars, dan Bandori. Kenapa dibikin x-over? Ya, kalo yang ini saia juga bingung sih kenapa. Tapi kenapa ffnya dipost di fandom Naruto aja, bukannya crossover? Biar banyak yang not—so-soalnya saia bingung mau taruh ini di fandom mana aja karena crossover cuma bisa dua fandom. Jadi saia pilih jalan tengah aja deh~ xD /HEH

Tapi kalo emang ada saran ini bagusnya taruh di fandom mana, ntar saia edit lagi deh =)

Untuk ceritanya semua saia publish di next chap. Saia edit dipisahin per chap biar gak kepanjangan sekali baca. Pendek-pendek kok tiap ceritanya. Dan gak saling berhubungan, jadi gaperlu ribet mikirin plotnya.

Btw, reader-san (yang gak temenan sama saia di sosmed) ada yang main Enstar/Bandori/Narucole? Kalau ada, hayuk bagi-bagi suka dukanya main itu game sama saia di kolom review/pm ;)

Feedbacknya dong huhhu sedi atuh gaada yang kasih review cry /yh


	2. Cakepan Siapa?

**School Life**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ensemble Stars! © Happy Elements K.K**

 **BanG Dream! © Bushiroad & CraftEgg**

 **School Life © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

 **Humor**

Rate :

 **K+**

Warning :

 **AU, X-Over of 3 fandom, Typo(s), OOC, bahasa non-baku, abal, etc.**

Summary :

 **Kumpulan drabble/ficlet yang mengisahkan tentang kehidupan sekolah Naruto dkk, Subaru dkk, dan Kasumi dkk di sebuah sekolah seni, Kono Yumenosakigawa Gakuen.**

 **_For have fun only!_  
**

* * *

 **~ Opening Theme : Yappy! School Carnival** **彡** **– A. Subaru, U. Naruto ft. Hello, Happy World! ~**

* * *

 **Cakepan Siapa?**

* * *

" _Ohayou, Sakura-san, Ino-san._ "

" _Ohayou, Anzu~_ "

Seminggu sudah Anzu menjadi murid pindahan di Kono Yumenosakigawa Gakuen. Ini adalah pagi keenamnya yang kembali diawali dengan percakapan singkat dengan dua teman barunya di kelas 2 – A, Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. Mereka duduk berjejeran dengan urutan Sakura, Ino, dan Anzu.

"Eh, Kur. Tahu, gak? Tadi pas aku ngelewatin gerbang, ada anak kelas tiga yang nyiulin aku, loh!" Ino mulai bercerita sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. "Ganteng banget lagi orangnya!"

"Eh, iya, kah? Tadi pas aku ke loker pun, ada senior yang godain aku. Tapi masih gantengan Sasuke-kun, dong!" Sakura balas mencicit Ino, sesekali mencuri pandang ke Sasuke yang termenung di kursinya.

"Enggak, ah! Gantengan seniornya, ah! Sasuke-kun mah, asem terus gak pernah senyum!" Ino mencibir.

'Idih! Dulu aja situ sering ngejar-ngejar Sasuke-kun!' batin Sakura keki.

"Senior yang mana, sih, yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Anzu juga ingin ikutan nimbrung.

" _Wait!_ Lihat, ya, Nzu! Yuk, sini ikut aku!" Ino berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian menarik lengan Sakura dan Anzu bersamaan. Menyeret mereka ke depan pintu kelas, dimana terlihat murid-murid berlalu lalang memenuhi koridor.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, deh! Seniornya bakal lewat sini!" bisik Ino. Mereka pun menunggu di balik pintu sambil sesekali mengintip ke arah koridor.

"Kyaaaa! Kaoru-senpaaaai!"

"Kaoru-senpai! Foto bareng kuy!"

"Nanti, ya, _girls~_ bentar lagi bel masuk, nih. Abang ada kelasnya Tsunade-sensei~ Mana bisa dilewatkan~?" senior berambut kuning kecokelatan bernama Hakaze Kaoru itu hanya melambai pada junior-junior yang meneriaki namanya. Sesekali ia memberikan kedipan mautnya. Ia kembali melenggang menuju kelasnya di lantai tiga.

"Gimana, Nzu? Cakepan mana Kaoru-senpai sama Sasuke-kun? Kaoru-senpai, kan, ya?" Ino menyeloroh sambil menyikut-nyikut Anzu yang hanya bisa bengong.

"Iiih! Gantengan Sasuke-kun, lah! Kaoru-senpai menang _wink_ -nya doang!" Sakura tak terima kalau idolanya sejak taman kanak-kanak dibanding-bandingkan dengan siluman rubah dari kelas 3 – A itu.

"Hmmm..." Anzu tampak berpikir keras. Kemudian matanya beralih ke sebuah kerumunan yang kembali memenuhi koridor lantai dua. Ino dan Sakura pun mengikuti arah kepala Anzu.

"Kyaaaa! Kaoru-sama! Godain aku, dooong!"

"Kaoru-sama! Kyaaah~!"

"Oh, kalian _sunshine_ -ku! _Roses are red, violets are blue._ Kalian yang memenuhi relung hatiku. Bagaikan bunga mawar yang baru bermekaran di awal musim semi," Kaoru yang baru jadi pusat perhatian itu langsung bertekuk lutut di hadapan salah seorang adik tingkat. Gadis itu pun terpesona dan sampai pingsan dibuatnya!

"Himariiii! Jangan pingsan dulu!" teriak teman si gadis yang pingsan itu.

"Ah~ Sepertinya aku harus membawanya ke UKS," Kaoru pun dengan sigap menggendong Himari dengan gaya _bridal_ dan membawanya ke UKS. Setiap insan yang ada di sana langsung terpana melihat betapa _gentle_ -nya Kaoru.

"Ino-san, Sakura-san..." panggil Anzu tanpa berkedip barang sedetik pun. "Sepertinya, Kaoru yang itu lebih ganteng dari Kaoru yang tadi dan Uchiha-san."

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Lalu sama-sama menepuk jidatnya masing-masing.

"Tapi dia itu CEWE, Anzu!"

'Dih! Anak cewe kelas gue gak ada yang normal apa? Kenapa pada kesengsem sama Kaoru-Kaoru abal begitu, sih? Gantengan juga gue!' batin Sasuke sambil mendecih kesal.

* * *

 **Feedback please! ^^**


	3. H Neji VS H Keito

**H. Neji VS H. Keito**

* * *

"Hasumi-senpai, ini proposal dari klub _light music_ wanita untuk membuka stan di festival ulang tahun sekolah," Minato Yukina menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kepada waketos KonoYume. Hasumi Keito menerimanya dan langsung membaca sepintas isi proposal itu.

"Hmm... Tidak buruk. Aku akan menampung ide kalian," Keito menaruh proposal itu di mejanya, kemudian berbincang sejenak dengan Yukina sambil melipat tangannya. Yukina lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih, Hasumi-senpai," Yukina segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Ya, kini aula Kono Yumenosakigawa Gakuen sedang dipenuhi oleh murid-murid penting yang sedang mengadakan _technical meeting_ untuk festival ulang tahun sekolah.

Sayangnya, sang Ketua OSIS sendiri tidak bisa hadir karena sedang melakukan _check-up_ rutin di rumah sakit. Mengakibatkan Keitolah yang harus memimpin TM ini.

"Lalu—"

Yukina menolehkan kepalanya ke sebuah suara berat nan tegas yang tiba-tiba menyela.

"—mana proposal dari klub kalian untuk kami?"

"E-eh? I-itu, maaf, Hyuuga-senpai..." Yukina tergagap, memandangi sekeliling. Ia lupa menyiapkan proposal untuk Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan. Lagipula, tidak ada yang memberitahu kalau pihak Komite Kedisiplinan juga memerlukan proposal mereka.

"Untuk apa Komite Kedisiplinan meminta proposal perizinan stan? Kalian sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini," dengan tenang namun tajam khas Keito, ia menyalak. Matanya tampak memicing jengah ke arah Hyuuga Neji, Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan.

"Untuk apa, katamu?" Neji melipat kedua tangannya. "Tentu saja untuk melihat apakah stan yang mereka ajukan itu layak untuk disetujui atau tidak. Kami dari pihak Komite Kedisiplinan juga berhak untuk menilainya. Kalau sampai stan mereka tidak sesuai dengan tema tahun ini dan tidak mengikuti aturan yang berlaku, siapa yang akan disalahkan?"

Keito menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Seperti biasa, orang-orang Hyuuga dan Komite Kedisiplinan terlalu banyak berbicara."

"Sebelum bicara, berkaca dulu, sana! Dasar antek-antek OSIS!" desis Neji tak kalah sarkastik.

Semua peserta TM hanya bisa melongo melihat dua murid kebanggaan KonoYume itu saling adu mulut. Melanjutkan adu mulut mereka yang entah ke-berapa.

Sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi, kalau dua kubu yang harusnya saling bahu-membahu membangun stabilitas sekolah itu malah saling bermusuhan. Bukan hanya terjadi di generasi mereka saja, melainkan sudah terjadi sejak zaman dahulu kala.

"Huh! Seharusnya yang memutuskan persetujuan seperti ini memang OSIS saja. Kalian tidak usah ikut campur!" Keito berdiri dari kursinya dan menggebrak meja dengan satu tangan. Neji yang tak terima pun ikut berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian memohon pada kami untuk mengikuti rapat ini?" balasnya. Mereka pun saling beradu tatap, melotot.

"Siapa yang memohon? Kan, sudah jadi kewajiban kalian untuk menghadiri rapat?"

"Oh? Begitu kah? Baiklah..." Neji menghela napas pendek. "Semuanya, ayo kita pergi! Tidak ada gunanya mendengarkan ocehan waketos seperti dia dan mengikuti rapat ini!"

Dengan langkah gusar, Neji meninggalkan tempatnya dan keluar dari aula. Anggota Komdis yang lainpun tak sempat berpikir lagi dan hanya mengikuti langkah ketua mereka. Begitupula dengan mereka yang 'pro-Neji' atau 'antek-antek Komdis'.

Yah, hampir semua peserta TM pergi meninggalkan aula, sih. Malas juga mereka mengikuti rapat di siang yang panas begini.

"O-oi! Kalian mau kemana!?"

 _Whuuush~_

"Ja-jadi, bagaimana dengan rapatnya, Hasumi-senpai?" tanya Yukina yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Kebingungan.

"Minato-san, kau pulang saja lah."

* * *

 **Feedback Please! ^^**


	4. Aoba's Bad Day

**Aoba's Bad Day**

* * *

"Jadi, Mug."

"Iya, Sor?"

"Lu punya hubungan apa sama Aoba-sensei?"

Tsumugi menghentikan santapan es krimnya, tersedak. Kemudian menatap Sasori yang juga ikut berhenti menyeduh mie ayamnya.

"Uhuk! Gak tahu, ya. Memang kenapa, Sor?"

"Begini, lo, Mug. Lu nyadar, gak, kalau nasib kalian tuh sama aja?" Sasori menatap Tsumugi serius. "Maksud gue, kalian, tuh, sama-sama sering ketiban sial."

"Ah? Masa, sih? Emang lu pernah lihat Aoba-sensei kena sial, Sor?" Tsumugi bertanya balik.

"Ya, sialnya gak kayak elu juga, sih, Mug. Tapi gue sering lihat dia kayak dikacangin murid dan guru-guru di sini!"

"Apa iya, Sor? Gue gak ngerasa, tuh?" Tsumugi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Itu, sih, karena elu juga sama-sama sering dikacangin, Mug! Makanya gak ngerasa!" Sasori menampar pelan lengan Tsumugi. Mereka pun akhirnya tertawa, menertawakan nasib Aoba-sensei dan Aoba Tsumugi.

"E-erm! Kalian sedang membicarakan saya, ya!?" tiba-tiba saja, sebuah suara menginterupsi tawa mereka. Mengubah tawa lepas mereka menjadi tawa hambar. Dengan patah-patah, mereka menoleh ke belakang.

"Ha ha... Aoba-sensei..."

Sasori menyikut Tsumugi. Dengan sekali kerlingan, Tsumugi pun tahu apa maksudnya.

"Sor, dalam hitungan tiga, kita—"

"Lari, Muuuug!"

 _Duagh!_

Tanpa memedulikan duo Aoba itu, Sasori langsung berlari menerobos Aoba-sensei yang mencoba menghalangi mereka. Alhasil, Sasori pun menabrak guru berkacamata hitam itu dan membuatnya terjatuh. Sayangnya Sasori tetap terus berlari, meninggalkan Tsumugi yang hanya bisa celingukan.

"Tu-tunggu, Sooor!" Tsumugi pun ketakutan dan berlari menyusul Sasori. Aoba-sensei kembali tertabrak—tidak sengaja. Tapi, tentu saja Tsumugi terus memacu larinya. Akhirnya ia sampai ke belokan menuju tangga.

 _Duagh!_

"Aaaakh!

"Huwaaaa~"

Lagi-lagi Tsumugi menabrak orang.

Dan kali ini adalah seorang gadis. Sepertinya anak kelas satu.

"Aoba-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya teman si gadis yang tertabrak Tsumugi.

"A-ah, aku tidak apa-apa, Matsuri-san," gadis tadi pun mencoba berdiri dengan dibantu temannya.

"Ayo, kita ke kantin sekarang! Nanti istirahat keburu kelar!" si gadis itupun menarik lengan temannya yang daritadi kebingungan melihat Tsumugi yang masih terjerembab.

"E-eh? Tapi, yang menabrakmu itu bagaimana, Aoba-san?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama margaku. Panggil Moka saja. Ayuk!"

Tidak terdengar lagi suara mereka. Mereka sudah menjauh. Meninggalkan Tsumugi yang hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya hari ini.

'Dasar Aoba kambing! Bukannya nolongin, malah lari!' tangis Tsumugi dalam benaknya.

'Oh, iya! Namaku, kan, juga Aoba!"

* * *

 **Feedback please! ^^**


	5. Inspirasi

**Inspirasi**

* * *

"Jadi, _leader._ Kenapa kita harus mengintip latihan klub drama?" Suou Tsukasa berkacak pinggang. Menatap punggung _leader_ unitnya nanar.

"Ssst! Diam, Tsubasa! Aku ini sedang mencari inspirasi!"

"Ouch! Ini sakit, _leader_! Dan namaku bukan Tsubasa. _My name_ adalah _Tsukasa desu!_ "

Tsukasa semakin kesal karena kakinya diinjak sang _leader_ , Leo. Belum lagi, namanya yang selalu disalah sebutkan oleh Leo. Membuatnya makin jengkel saja.

Kembali, mereka—lebih tepatnya Leo, melanjutkan 'pencarian inspirasinya' dengan menguping lewat pintu ruang klub drama.

"Loh, Suou? Kamu ngapain mendep-mendep di sini?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita, mengagetkan Tsukasa dari arah belakang. Tsukasa pun menoleh.

"Shi-shion!"

Ya, dia adalah primadona dari kelas 1 – B, Shion. Di belakangnya tampak mengekor seseorang dengan membawa tumpukan kardus, membuat badan hingga setengah kepalanya tertutup kardus.

"Kamu kenapa ada di sini, Shion?" tanya Tsukasa.

"Aku dan Mashiro, kan, anak klub drama! Kami disuruh _buchou_ untuk mengambil beberapa perlengkapan dari gudang. Kalian ngapain? Mau ngintip kami, ya? Itu siapa?"

Tsukasa terperangah. Ia merasa seperti tertangkap basah saat sedang mengintip wanita mandi. Ia kembali menyikut Leo.

"Apaan, sih? Aku sedang cari inspirasi, nih!"

Kepala Leo masih menempel di daun pintu.

"Shi-shion-san, a-aku sudah tidak kuat..." terdengar lirihan dari Tomoya Mashiro. Kardus yang ia bawa sangatlah banyak dan berat. Tak ayal, hal itu membuatnya tidak kuat untuk membawanya lagi.

"E-eh! Tunggu tunggu! Minggir kalian! Kami mau masuk!" dengan sekali dorongan kuat, Leo dan Tsukasa akhirnya menyingkir dari depan pintu.

 _Cklek!_

Belum sampai tangan Shion menyentuh gagang pintu, pintu sudah terbuka dari dalam. Menunjukkan paras cantik seorang gadis pirang berambut panjang dengan senyum bak malaikat.

"Shion-chan, kenapa lama sekali? Hibiki-san sudah lama menunggu," ujar sang gadis lembut. Kemudian ia mempersilakan Tomoya masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ini, Shirasagi-senpai. Ada yang mau mengintip klub drama!" seru Shion sambil menunjuk angkuh Leo dan Tsukasa.

"Aa tidak! Aku tidak—"

"Aku tidak mengintip! Aku sedang mencari..." Leo mengangkat kedua tangannya, menggerakkannya di depan kepala, membentuk pelangi. "...inspirasi."

" _Ara~?_ Ada apa ini, Shion-chan? Chisato-chan?" sang buchou pun menampakkan dirinya. Lengkap dengan topeng yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Lelaki yang dikenal dengan julukan Hentai Kamen ini langsung menyeruak keluar dari dalam markasnya.

"Ufufu~ Tsukinaga-kun rupanya. Tumben-tumbennya datang kemari. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Hibiki kala matanya menatap si surai oranye itu.

"Loh? Hibiki-buchou kenal dia?" tanya Shion sambil menunjuk Leo bingung.

"Tentu! Dia adalah teman sekelasku yang _AMAZING_!" jawab Hibiki sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Mengeluarkan sebuah bunga mawar dengan trik sulapnya.

'Teman sekelas, toh. Pantas sama-sama aneh!'

"Aku ingin mencari inspirasi, Wataru! Bantu aku!" pinta Leo bak orang kelaparan.

"Hm~ hm~ kalau begitu, masuk dan lihatlah latihan klub kami! Ayo, ayo! Kami akan memulai latihan untuk pentas seni sebentar lagi!" ajak Hibiki sambil mendorong Leo agar ia masuk ke ruang klub drama. Dengan senang hati Leo mengikuti ajakan Hibiki. Kemudian Chisato dan Hibiki pun masuk ke dalam.

"Jadi, kau mau masuk atau tidak?" tanya Shion pada Tsukasa yang hanya bisa mematung di tempat. Kemudian ia menggeleng dengan tatapan kosong. " _No._ "

"Oh, ya sudah."

 _BLAM!_

Dan pintu ruang klub drama pun ditutup secara tidak berperikepintuan oleh Shion. Meninggalkan Tsukasa yang hanya bisa membisu di depan pintu itu.

* * *

 **Feedback please! ^^**


	6. Aliran Sesat

**Aliran Sesat**

* * *

"Anak-anak, dia adalah guru BK yang akan menggantikan saya selama saya cuti. Dia ini masih kuliah di Universitas Akatsuki. Jadi, jangan buat dia kewalahan karena kenakalan kalian, ya!"

"Iya, Morino-sensei~"

KonoYume hari ini telah kedatangan seorang guru BK pengganti. Namanya Hidan. Ngakunya, sih, anak semester sembilan di Universitas terkece seprovinsi, Universitas Akatsuki. Katanya juga, ia sedang ingin mencari pekerjaan sambilan untuk membiayai kuliahnya.

"Jadi, _sensei_. Hari ini kita belajar apa?" tanya remaja bersurai hitam merah yang duduk paling depan, paling semangat, dan paling membara, Nagumo Tetora.

"Hmmm..." guru baru itu tampak berpikir keras. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali belum membuat _plan_ atau berdiskusi dengan Morino-sensei tentang apa yang harus ia ajarkan hari ini. Sementara itu, Morino-sensei juga sudah pergi dari kelas.

1 detik

30 detik

1 menit

"Hi-hidan-sensei?" merasa tak ada jawaban dari sang guru, Shino Hajime memanggilnya ragu-ragu. Takut kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan _sensei_ baru mereka.

"AHA!" Hidan berteriak sambil menjentikkan jarinya, mengagetkan seisi kelas.

Kelas menjadi gaduh dalam sekejap. Para murid saling berbisik, mempertanyakan apa yang salah dengan Hidan.

"Hidan-sensei, ada apa!?" tanya Tetora lagi, yang terlihat sangat tidak sabaran.

Hidan mengembangkan senyumnya. Saking lebarnya, deretan gigi depannya sampai terlihat semua. Seluruh murid yang melihat hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ada juga yang merinding ketakutan kala melihat wajah horor sang guru.

"Uhihi... Kalian akan aku kenalkan pada sesuatu yang sangat _GORGEOUS! AMAZING!_ DAN _BEAUTIFUL_!" Hidan mengangkat kaki kanannya ke atas kursi. Kemudian berteriak lantang bak pejuang anti penjajahan dengan mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Semua murid hanya bisa membuka lebar mulutnya. Cengo.

'U-uh... Sepertinya aku jadi ingat seseorang,' batin Tomoya sambil memegang tengkuknya yang meremang.

Hidan kembali memperdengarkan tawa psikopatnya. Seluruh murid kembali merinding.

"Uwahahaha! Kalian semua!" seru Hidan lantang seraya menunjuk murid-muridnya. "Aku akan mengenalkan kalian pada Jashinisme!"

"Jashinisme?" semua murid bertanya kompak. Mata mereka tak lepas dari Hidan yang mulai meraih spidol dan menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis.

"Kalian catat ini di buku tulis kalian, ya!" seru Hidan lagi, sambil terus mencatat penjelasan yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kepalanya.

 _Jadi, JASHINISME itu adalah sebuah kepercayaan yang menyembah JASHIN-SAMA sebagai dewa._

'Pe-pelajaran macam apa ini?' batin Ushigome Rimi yang mau tak mau harus mencatat apa yang dicatat Hidan di papan tulis.

 _Untuk menyenangkan hati JASHIN-SAMA, kalian harus taat beribadah dan berdoalah terus kepada JASHIN YANG MAHA ESA._

"Ini pelajaran BK apa pelajaran agama, sih?" bisik Mitake Ran pada Rimi yang duduk di sebelahnya. Rimi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan balas berbisik. "E-entahlah."

 _Tapi, ada satu hal yang bisa membuat JASHIN-SAMA sangat senang, yaitu..._

 _KORBANKANLAH NYAWA KALIAN PADA JASHIN-SAMA KARENA JASHIN-SAMA SANGAT MENYUKAI PENGORBANAN_

Kembali, murid-murid tak berdosa itu dibuat cengo dengan tulisan Hidan.

" _Maa_ , tapi kalian bisa saja menumbalkan orang lain sebagai sesembahan untuk Jashin-sama!" ujar Hidan, mengakhiri essai pendeknya tentang Jashinisme. Ia pun membalik badannya, menatap seisi kelas.

"Jadi, ada yang mau bergabung dengan Jashinisme?"

Sembilan puluh sembilan persen murid terdiam. Tidak berani bergerak barang seinci pun. Takut kena mangsa Hidan.

" _Se-sensei..._ " sayangnya masih ada saja murid yang mengacungkan tangannya, meskipun dengan takut-takut. "A-aku mau jadi pengikut Jashinisme..."

'TA-TAKAMINE-KUUUUN!?' jerit Tetora dalam hati kala melihat Midori mengacungkan tangannya.

"Aku...aku ingin mengorbankan diriku sendiri pada Jashin-sama. _Shinitai dakara..._ " ujar Midori lagi sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Hidan. Hidan langsung berwajah sumringah, sepertinya ia berhasil merekrut anggota baru.

"Hahaha! Aku suka ucapanmu itu, pramuda! Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi penganut Jashini—"

 _BLAM!_

"Itu dia guru baru yang kubilang mengajarkan aliran sesat pada murid kita, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Berhenti sampai disitu!"

Terlihat dua orang guru lelaki menggebrak pintu dan muncul dengan tangan teracung ke arah Hidan. Dengan cepat mereka melangkah ke depan kelas dan menggerebek Hidan.

"Jadi, benar kata Kunugi-sensei, kalau kamu mengajarkan aliran sesat yang akhir-akhir ini meresahkan orang banyak itu pada anak didik kami?" tanya Kakashi-fukushachou sambil menangkap tangan Hidan yang berusaha memberontak.

"Tidak! Saya bisa jelaskan!"

"Adili dia, Kakashi-sensei! Anak murid kita bisa tersesat di jalan yang salah kalau orang seperti dia dibiarkan berkeliaran!" Kunugi-sensei semakin memprovokasi.

"Ikut aku ke ruanganku," ucap Kakashi pada Hidan. "Dan Kunugi-sensei, tolong jaga murid-murid kelas ini. Jangan biarkan mereka keluyuran sampai jam istirahat."

Kunugi-sensei hanya mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi pun pergi dengan menyeret Hidan. Semua murid bernapas lega. Setidaknya mereka terbebas dari guru baru yang aneh seperti Hidan.

Tapi, sepertinya ada satu murid yang sangat menyayangkan kepergian Hidan.

'Yah, _sensei_. Aku, kan, mau masuk aliran Jashin. Uuuh, aku ingin cepat mati...'

* * *

 **Feedback please! ^^**


	7. Sanbaka 1

**Sanbaka + 1**

* * *

"Duh, Jum! Lu ngapain, sih, berdiri di sini? Ngalangin jalan aja!"

"Berisik lu, bagong! Gue lagi mandangin Yuukun, nih! Jangan ganggu!"

"Apa, sih, bagusnya Yuukun? Bagusan juga muka gue!"

"Duh, gengs! Kita ini ke kantin mau jajan, bukan malah nguntit! Lihat, tuh! Kita jadi dipandangin adek kelas!"

"Alah, Ma. Baru dipandangin adek kelas aja udah sewot lu. Gak pernah diperhatiin adek kelas, sih, lu."

Keempat anak kelas 3 – A KonoYume ini pun melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju kantin yang sudah sesak itu. Dengan tatapan sangar, mereka membalasi beberapa pasang mata yang menaruh atensinya pada mereka.

"Apa lo liat-liat? Mata hati gue, tuh, cuma buat Yuukun!" seru Sena Izumi tiba-tiba ketika berpapasan di depan seseorang anak kelas dua yang dari tadi memang memandang keempat orang ini.

"...?"

"Eh, udah gak ada tempat duduk lagi, nih! Kita duduk dimana?" tanya Morisawa Chiaki, salah satu dari empat manusia tadi, pada teman-temannya. Izumi mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian menatap sekeliling.

Terakhir ia memusatkan atensinya pada anak kelas dua yang tadi dihardiknya. Dia memang sedang duduk sendiri di sebuah bangku panjang.

"Dek, bisa minggir, gak?" tanya Izumi dengan wajah seangkuh mungkin pada si junior. Si junior dengan rambut merah menyala itu balas memandangi mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"Iya, dek. Abang-abang yang ganteng ini mau duduk di sini," Hakaze Kaoru pun menyambung dengan sok _cool_ -nya.

"Maaf, _senpai_. Tempat ini udah di- _taken_ sama kami. Tuh, temen-temen saya baru datang dan bawa makanan," ujar si _kouhai_ rambut merah itu sambil menunjuk teman-temannya yang telah berdiri di belakang Izumi dkk. Izumi dkk pun serentak menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud.

"Eh, _taken_ apaan, sih, Ru?" bisik Chiaki ke Kaoru.

"Goblok, lu. _Taken_ aja gak tau. Nilai bahasa Inggris lu berapa, sih?" balas Kaoru sambil menempeleng kepala sohibnya itu.

"Gaar, ada apaan, nih? Lu kayak mau di- _gangbang_ abang kelas aja?" celetuk salah seorang teman si rambut merah—Gaara.

"Eeeh, Kiba-san! Jaga mulutmu itu, ya! Mama gak pernah ngajarin kamu ngomong kayak gitu!" Mikejima Madara, _senpai_ terakhir yang ada di perkumpulan itu pun angkat bicara sambil menunjuk Kiba.

"Ehehe~ ada Madara-senpai. Maaf, _senpai~_ " Kiba terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Lu kenal dia, Kib?" bisik teman Kiba yang berbadan gembul dan terlihat selalu mengunyah keripik, Chouji.

"Iya, Ji. Dia _buchou_ gue di _rikujoubu_ ," jawab Kiba sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Kok dia manggil dirinya sendiri 'mama', sih?" tanya Chouji lagi.

"Mana gue tau! Emang gue anaknya?" ceplos Kiba.

Sementara itu, terlihat Izumi dan teman Gaara yang lain, Naruto, tengah beradu mulut.

"Tapi kami sudah menyuruh Gaara menjagakan tempat kami dari tadi, bang!"

"Teman macam apa lu nyuruh-nyuruh temen lu jagain meja sendirian? Kalau mau pesan makan tuh, ya, sama-sama! Terus duduk sama-sama! Itu baru namanya temen! Iya gak, Ru?"

"Gue suka gaya lo, Jum!" seru Kaoru membenarkan sambil menjentikkan jari kedua tangannya.

"Tadi, kan, tempatnya udah penuh dan tinggal tempat ini yang kosong, bang! Jadi kami minta Gaara menjaganya biar gak dicolong orang-orang kayak _senpai_!" Naruto membela diri sambil menaruh paksa mangkuk ramennya ke meja.

"Eh, dek! Sama kating ngomong yang sopan dikit, dong!" Chiaki yang tak mau ketinggalan dalam adu bacot ini pun kembali berbicara.

"Tapi, Naruto benar, bang! Kalau gak ada yang jagain, ntar tempat ini diambil alih oleh yang lain!" Kiba membenarkan sambil maju ke hadapan Izumi dkk.

"Alah, kayak iya-iya aja, lu, Kib," celetuk Chouji yang masih setia dengan keripiknya.

"Udahlah, gengs. Waktu istirahat udah mau habis, nih. Kita pesen makanan dulu, yuk!" ajak Madara sambil menenangkan ketiga temannya.

"Iya, ya? Eh, Ki! Pesenin gue mie ayam Ichiraku, yak!" Izumi pun akhirnya sadar dan segera memesan makanan pada Chiaki sambil memberikan selembar lima ribuan ke Chiaki.

"Gue nasi uduk ples ayam aja, deh, Ki. Pake dada, ya. Jangan pake paha," Kaoru pun ikut-ikutan memesan pada Chiaki. "Bayarnya pake duit lu dulu, yak?"

"E-erm... Gue _yakisoba pan_ aja, deh," ucap Madara sambil memberi recehan ke Chiaki.

"Woy! Kok, pada mesen ke gue? Tadi katanya pesen makanan sama-sama, duduk juga sama-sama?" protes Chiaki sambil mengembalikan uang Izumi dan Madara.

"Kita jagain tempat di sini, Ki. Ya, kan?" tanya Kaoru ke Madara. Madara hanya mengangguk mantap.

" _Itadakimasu!_ " kegiatan diskusi(?) Chiaki dkk pun terhenti ketika Naruto dkk berteriak 'selamat makan' dan mulai melahap makanan mereka masing-masing di tempat duduk yang sedari tadi mereka berdelapan perebutkan.

"Eh eh! Siapa yang nyuruh kalian makan duluan di sini?" hardik Izumi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah keempat adik kelas mereka itu. Naruto dkk yang sudah hampir menyuap makanannya masing-masing pun langsung berhenti.

"Ya elah, bang. Ini kalau makanannya gak segera dimakan, bisa dingin nanti," kata Chouji sambil menunjuk mie udonnya.

"Iya, bang! Biarkan kami makan dulu baru kita lanjutin adu bacot kita!" seru Naruto sambil mengunyah ramennya.

"Bego, lu! Kenapa lu malah ngajakin adu bacot lagi sama mereka?" bisik Kiba sambil menempeleng lengan Naruto.

"Oh? Berani adu bacot sama gue?" tanya Izumi yang tersulut api amarah(?).

"Bukan gitu, bang. Maksud Naruto tadi, erm..." Kiba langsung menyangkal. Kemudian ia menendang pelan kaki Gaara. "Gaar, bantu!"

"Eh? B-bukan, bang! Maksudnya kita makan dulu, terus kalau udah selesai, abang boleh makan di sini," kata Gaara pada akhirnya.

"Gak bisa gitu, dong. Kan, istirahat tinggal lima belas menit lagi," ujar Madara sambil menunjukkan jam tangannya pada Gaara dkk.

Sekali lagi, kedelapan orang ini malah adu bacot gaje di kantin. Murid-murid di kantin pun menjadi risih dengan mereka. Ada juga yang penasaran dengan adu bacot mereka.

"Kaoru! Hagumi! Misaki! Itu ada apa, ya?"

"Hmm? Ah~ mungkin telah terjadi sebuah perdebatan bahasa Inggris di sana?"

" _Iya iya iya._ Mana mungkin mereka melakukan debat bahasa Inggris di kantin?"

"Kokoron, kayaknya di sana ramai? Mau ke sana?"

"Hm! Ide bagus, Hagumi! _Minna_ , ayo kita ke sana!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Kokoro itu pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan membawa _burger_ -nya menuju ke keramaian tempat Izumi dkk vs Naruto dkk berada itu. Hagumi pun menyusul sambil membawa _milkshake_ -nya.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Kalian mau ke sana?"

Yang bernama Kaoru hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai respon. Sementara itu, Hagumi dan Kokoro sudah menjauhi meja mereka tadi.

"Ayo, Misaki. Kita susul mereka," ajak Kaoru sambil menengadahkan tangannya di depan si gadis yang dipanggil Misaki itu. Misaki mengernyitkan dahinya jijay.

"Gak perlu, Kaoru-san... Hah..." Misaki menggeleng lemah. Kemudian ia berdiri dan mengikuti Kaoru yang sudah berjalan menyusul Kokoro dan Hagumi. "Kenapa aku malah diseret mereka ke sana juga, sih?" gumam Misaki sambil berjalan lemah di belakang.

"Hai! Hai! Ada apa ini?" tanya Kokoro sambil menyerobot ke arah kerumunan tadi. Sementara itu, Hagumi dan kedua temannya yang lain menunggu di belakang.

"Weleh, weleh! Ada cewe cakep, nih! Main, yuk, sama Aa' Kaoru yang paling cakep!"

"Eh, anak kelas satu, ya? Ngapain di sini? Gak aman, tahu!"

"Alah, Kib! Lagak lu aja mau PDKT sama tuh junior!"

"Duh! Si Kokoro ngapain, sih?" gumam Misaki seraya menepuk keras jidatnya kala melihat Kokoro yang telah berdiri di antara anak kelas dua dan kelas tiga itu.

"Waduh! Itu _senpai-senpai_ semua yang ribut, tuh! Kaoru-kun, bawa Kokoron pergi dari sana, dong!" Hagumi yang akhirnya malah takut akan nasib teman mereka itu pun meminta Kaoru menyelamatkan Kokoro.

"Tenang, Kokoro-princess! Aku akan menyelematkanmu! Hiaaat!" Kaoru cewe(?) segera menerobos masuk ke kerumunan itu. Chiaki yang terdorong ke depan pun sampai menabrak Chouji yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aduh, geblek! Siapa yang ndorong gue?" tanya Chiaki kesal. "Eh, maaf, dek. Gak sengaja," ujarnya lagi pada Chouji yang tadi ditabraknya.

"Oh, iya, gak apa, bang."

"Kokoro-princess, kau dimana!?" tanya Kaoru cewe menggelegar sambil memandang sekitar. Tapi ia tak menemukan gadis yang dicarinya itu.

"Kaoru! Di sini! Aku sedang main sama Kaoru-senpai!" panggil Kokoro sambil melambaikan tangannya. Rupanya ia bersama Kaoru cowo(?) sedang main kejar-kejaran(?).

"Tunggu, dek Kokoro~"

"Ayo, kejar aku, bangke—eh, bang Kaoru!"

"Kokoro-princess, tunggu! Aku akan melindungimu agar tidak ditangkap rubah jahat ini!"

"Apa? Rubah jahat? Mana rubahnya? Biar aku yang akan mengalahkannya dengan mengatasnamakan keadilan!"

Chiaki dan Kaoru cewe yang sama-sama tidak tahu dengan keadaan pun malah ikut kejar-kejaran.

"Apaan mereka itu? _Chou uzai!_ " Izumi menggerutu sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Jadi gimana, senpai? Adu bacotnya mau dilanjut, gak?" tanya Naruto menantang Izumi.

"Ha? _Sorry_ lah, ya. Gue gak ada waktu ngurusin cecurut kayak elo!" ucap Izumi ketus sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke pangkal hidung Naruto.

"Numpang duduk! _Chou uzai!_ " ujar Izumi entah pada siapa, lalu duduk di samping Gaara yang memang kosong. "Wah, ada mie ayam, nih!"

Dan dengan tanpa dosanya, ia berniat melahap mie ayam yang tersaji di depannya itu. Ia bahkan sudah mengangkat sumpit dan hendak memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Eit, mie ayam ana, bang!" Kiba langsung mengambil mangkok mie ayamnya yang masih banyak itu dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Izumi.

"Duuuh! Kok, Kokoron sama Kaoru-kun malah main kejar-kejaran, sih? Mii-kun, bagaimana ini?" tanya Hagumi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Misaki.

"Heh, gak tahu, deh. Pusing kepala gue," Misaki memijit kepalanya yang mulai pusing. "Hagumi, kamu ajak Kaoru-san pergi saja, deh!"

"U-uhm... Baiklah!" dan dalam sekejap, Hagumi pun berlari mengejar Kaoru cewe yang mengejar Kaoru cowo yang mengejar Kokoro. (?)

"Duh, Gaara! Bagaimana ini? Naruto sama Kiba malah berantem sama senpai rambut _gray_ itu!" tanya Chouji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kiba dan Naruto yang sibuk berebut mie ayam dengan Izumi.

"Biarin aja, Chouji. Biarin aja," Gaara yang benar-benar tidak ingin ambil pusing lagi pun hanya bisa kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Chouji hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Dek, abang boleh duduk di sini, ya?"

"Bang, numpang duduk bentar, ya? Pening nih kepala."

"Ya udah. Duduk aja."

Dan akhirnya Gaara, Misaki, dan Madara menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dengan terduduk di kursi tadi. Menunggui teman-temannya yang tidak selesai-selesai kejar-kejaran. Sedangkan Chouji sudah pergi duluan dari sana karena kebelet BAB.

"Bang, gimana rasanya punya temen kayak mereka?" tanya Misaki tiba-tiba, tanpa menatap Gaara ataupun Madara.

"Asyik, sih. Tapi dengerin ocehan mereka tuh, gak ada yang berfaedah," kata Madara sambil menyeruput teh es entah punya siapa yang ada di atas meja.

"Hn..." Gaara tampak berpikir. "Mereka anaknya asyik, sih. Tapi, ya itu... Tau lah."

Misaki hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Ia mengerti, benar-benar sangat mengerti apa maksud dari kedua seniornya itu.

'Punya temen goblok itu antara bikin awet muda sama bikin cepat tua, ya! Tapi lebih bikin cepat tua, sih! Bikin stress mulu! Apalagi sampe tiga begini yang gobloknya. Stressnya pangkat tiga, deh!'

* * *

 **Feedback please! ^^**


	8. Latihan Gabungan

**Latihan Gabungan**

* * *

"UNDEAD ada?"

"Kurang satu, _vampire bastardcuihbos_!"

"2Wink ada?"

"Lengkap, bos!"

"March Konoha ada?"

"Lengkap, bos!"

"Poppin'Party ada?"

"Kurang dua, bos!"

Sakuma Rei meletakkan kertas absen jejadian yang dibuatnya—juniornya di UNDEAD ke kursi. Menatap satu persatu kepala yang memenuhi ruang klub _light music_ hari ini.

Rencananya, ia sebagai ketua _keion-bu_ laki-laki, mencanangkan untuk mengadakan latihan gabungan dengan beberapa unit _idol_ dan _band_ yang aktif di KonoYume. Dari _side_ (?) _idol_ sendiri ada unitnya, UNDEAD, dan 2Wink yang ikut serta. Sementara dari _side band_ , ada March Konoha dan Poppin'Party yang ikut.

Latihan gabungan ini dilaksanakan guna menangguhkan persiapan mereka di festival ulang tahun sekolah yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi.

"Baiklah, jadi kita akan mulai dengan—"

"Hoaaahhmmm..." Nara Shikamaru menguap lebar, membuat seluruh atensi tertuju padanya. Rei menghentikan ucapannya, dan hanya bisa menatap Shikamaru sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

 _Duk!_

"Oi! Nanas! Kenapa kau menguap!?" Uzumaki Naruto, teman Shikamaru di March Konoha langsung mementung kepala nanas Shikamaru dengan _stick drum_ miliknya. Shikamaru mengaduh dan menatap Naruto malas.

"Suara Rei-senpai membuatku ngantuk. Hoahmm..."

"Pfffft!" serempak namun tak sama(?), sepasang adam-hawa dan kembar ini tertawa. Tooyama Kasumi langsung menutup mulutnya demi menahan tawa. Oogami Koga ingin terbahak, namun segera dibekap oleh tangan Otogari Adonis yang berdiri di sampingnya. Duo kembar Aoi Hinata-Yuuta juga ingin meledakkan tawanya, namun terhenti ketika melihat seringaian dari _buchou keion-bu_ laki-laki yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Ufufu, sebenarnya aku juga sangat mengantuk, Shikamaru-kun. Tapi apa boleh buat," Rei melipat tangannya, menatap lekat-lekat wajah Shikamaru yang semakin mengantuk.

1 detik

10 detik

40 detik

"Mmhhh... Aku juga mengantuk. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita batalkan saja latihan hari ini?" tanya Rei tiba-tiba, sambil menutup mulutnya kala menguap. "Lagipula, hari ini Kaoru-kun tidak ada. _Member_ PoPiPa juga tidak lengkap, kan?"

"Eeeeeeeh?" anggota PoPiPa yang ada saling pandang dan terkejut. Tampak kekecewaan terpampang jelas di wajah sang _vocalist_. Sedangkan dua gadis lainnya hanya bisa nyebut.

"Enak saja! Oi, _vampire_ bangkotan! Dipikir ngumpulin anak MarKon sama PoPiPa enak apa!? Yang kerja gue, capek tauk!" Koga yang tak setuju langsung maju ke hadapan Rei dan menolak keras. Rei kembali geleng-geleng kepala, lalu ia membekap mulut Koga.

"Diamlah, Wanko. Kau membuat gadis-gadis kecil kita ketakutan," ujar Rei sambil berbisik ke Koga. Kemudian ia beralih menatap _member_ PoPiPa dan tersenyum hangat.

"Hah, _yokarou_. Kalian ingin latihan duluan? Aku akan mengamati latihan kalian," Rei akhirnya meredam keinginan kuatnya untuk tidur dan mempersilakan anggota PoPiPa untuk menyanyikan lagu yang akan mereka bawakan saat festival nanti. Setelah disanggupi, iapun berjalan gontai ke arah _coffin_ -nya. Kemudian ia pun duduk di dalamnya.

"E-eh? Tunggu, Sakuma-senpai! Apa yang Sakuma-senpai lakukan disitu?" tanya sang _keyboardist_ , Ichigaya Arisa, sambil mengernyit ngeri ke arah Rei.

"Aku hanya ingin duduk di singgasanaku. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Sakuma-senpai, itu namanya tidak sopan," ujar Adonis yang sudah berdiri di samping peti(mati) Rei. Rei hanya menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku berjanji akan fokus menilai penampilan mereka."

Setelah melakukan _check sound_ dan lain sebagainya, dimulailah latihan gabungan ini. Kedelapan lelaki yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terduduk di tempat masing-masing. Menikmati dengan tenang suguhan lagu yang dibawakan PoPiPa.

– **Insert Song : Hachigatsu no If** by **Poppin'Party –**

 ** _Tada hitotsu no_**

 ** _Ima wo_**

 ** _Utaitsuzukeru_**

"Hah... hah..." Kasumi mengelap peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya dengan tangan kirinya. Dengan napas yang masih tersengal sehabis bernyanyi, ia kembali bersiap untuk lagu selanjutnya. Ia kembali fokus dengan _mic_ dan gitarnya. Kedua temannya yang lain pun tampak lelah, namun kembali bersiap untuk menyanyikan lagu lain.

"Hnn... Kasumi-joouchan, Arisa-joouchan, Saaya-joouchan, bagaimana kalau kalian istirahat dulu? Sepertinya kalian sangat kelelahan," ujar Rei yang masih duduk tenang di dalam petinya. Adonis yang terduduk di sampingnya pun mengangguk setuju.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Sakuma-senpai! Biarkan kami bernyanyi sekali lagi!" seru Kasumi dengan tampang memohon. Saaya dan Arisa ikut mengangguk, meminta persetujuan Rei.

"Hmmm..." Rei memagut dahu, nampak berpikir. Sesekali ia menatap ketiga personil PoPiPa yang berdiri di panggung kecil milik klub _light music_ itu.

" _Ne, ne!_ Bagaimana kalau kita gantian saja? Aku dan Yuuta-kun juga ingin tampil!" Hinata berdiri, kemudian melompat kecil—sedikit tak sabar. Kemudian ia merengut, menatap sang adik yang masih terduduk. " _Ne, Yuuta-kun?_ "

Yuuta hanya menatap arah lain, sedikit meringis. "Hehe, sebenarnya tidak juga..."

" _Mooou!_ " Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Melihat tingkah juniornya di _keion-bu_ itu, Rei tertawa renyah.

"Fufu, anak muda zaman sekarang memang sangat bersemangat, ya?"

"Tapi kami mau latihan duluan! 2Wink nanti saja!" Kasumi tak terima bantahan. Ia masih bersikeras untuk latihan sampai bagian mereka selesai.

"Sudahlah, Kasumi. Kita istirahat dulu dan biarkan mereka berlatih!" Arisa beranjak dari tempatnya dan menahan lengan Kasumi.

"Benar itu, Kasumi. Ini bukan tempat latihan kita saja. Kita ini sedang latihan gabungan dengan yang lain," ujar Saaya pelan.

"Teman-temanmu juga ingin istirahat, kan, Kasumin? Jadi, biarkan kami latihan dulu, ya~?" Hinata memberi sebuah kedipan nakal ke teman sekelasnya itu. Kasumi kembali menekuk wajahnya. "Baiklah, baiklah."

"Iyey!" Hinata meloncat gembira, bersiap melakukan _hi-five_ dengan Yuuta. Sayangnya, Yuuta tak menggubris Hinata dan langsung naik ke atas panggung. Hinata mendesah sebentar, lalu menyusul Yuuta.

"Lihat penampilan kami, ya! Jangan lewatkan sedikitpun! Hihi~"

– **Insert Song : WONDER WONDER TOY LAND** by **2Wink –**

 ** _Asahi ga kimi wo torimodosu made wa_**

 ** _Bokutachi no jikan_**

"Hmph... Tidak buruk..." Sasuke mengangguk pelan sambil menutup matanya. Jujur ia menikmati penampilan dari duo kembar ini. Meskipun ia kurang suka genre _techno_ yang menjadi ciri khas di setiap lagu 2Wink.

"Hehhe~ Bagaimana penampilan kami, Sakuma-senpai? _Bacchiri daro?_ " tanya Hinata sambil mengembangkan senyum lima jarinya.

"...ehm? A-aah, tentu saja... Hoahmm... _Sasuga_ , anak-anakku yang manis," jawab Rei—yang mulai terlena di tempatnya, sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah panggung.

"Wuogh! Aku jadi ingin latihan juga! Teme! Shikamaru! Ayo, selanjutnya giliran kita!" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, mengangkat tinjunya tinggi-tinggi.

"Oi! Oi! Bagaimana kalau UNDEAD duluan yang latihan? Badanku sudah gatal ingin cepat-cepat bergerak!" Koga ikutan berdiri—gak nyante.

"Apa? Oi! Anj*ng! Kami mau latihan duluan! Kau nanti saja!" sergah Naruto sambil menunjuk Koga kesal.

"Haaa? Yang mengajak kalian latihan gabungan disini itu gue! Jadi terserah gue, dong, yang mau latihan duluan siapa!" balas Koga tak terima sambil maju menghadap Naruto.

"Huiiii~~" Hinata dan Yuuta saling peluk, ketakutan. Melihat duo manusia setengah binatang ini mulai terlibat dalam adu jotos. /HEH/

" _E-etto_ , Sasuke-senpai, Adonis-senpai! Lakukan sesuatu!" Kasumi berlari ke arah Adonis dan Sasuke yang hanya bisa cengo memandang jagoan 2 – B dan 2 – C itu adu mulut.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya _senpai_ yang dimaksud Kasumi itu pun saling melerai teman mereka.

"Hentikan, dobe! Biarkan si anj*ng ini latihan dulu!"

"Haaa!? Kau panggil aku apa, rambut ayam!? Kau juga ngajak berantem, ya!?"

"Oogami, berhenti."

"Aku tidak mengajakmu berantem. Kau saja yang merasa begitu!"

"Hooo~ gue gak takut sama kalian berdua! Adonis! Ayo, kita tunjukkan kekuatan UNDEAD!"

"Makan daging dulu baru bertarung, semuanya!"

Kasumi dkk cengo melihat perkelahian antar senior kelas 2 mereka. Bukannya melerai, Adonis dan Sasuke malah ikut berantem.

"Hoahmmm... Ada-ada saja kelakuan _kids_ zaman _now_. Bisanya saling bertarung satu sama lain saja..." Rei yang mulai migrain langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas petinya. Dan iapun tertidur lelap dalam sekejap.

" _Chotttooo!_ Kenapa Sakuma-senpai malah tidur?" Hinata dan Yuuta menggerutu. Mencoba membangunkan Rei. Sayangnya percuma.

"Oh, ya! Nara-senpai! Nara-senpaaai!" akhirnya Hinata dan Yuuta berlari ke arah Shikamaru dan meneriaki senior berambut nanas itu. "Tolong lerai mere—"

"Zzzz... Zzzz..."

"AAAAHK! DASAR _SENPAI-SENPAI_ GAK GUNA!"

* * *

 **Feedback please! ^^**


	9. Sleeping Nakama

**Sleeping Nakama**

* * *

"Hoahmmm... Ritsu..."

"Zzzz..."

" _Neee, Ritsu..._ "

"Nnnh?"

"Sepertinya sudah jam pulang, hoahmmm... Dan kita ketiduran di kelas."

Ritsu membuka perlahan matanya. Rasanya masih berat, enggan sekali ia bergerak dari posisi uenaknya. Kemudian ia memandang teman yang duduk di sampingnya, yang juga masih memasang wajah super ngantuk.

"Nn? _Ohayou, Shii-kun._ "

Shii-kun—atau yang dikenal dengan Shikamaru itu kembali menguap lebar. "Err, ini sudah sore, Ritsu, hoahmm... Apa Mao tidak membangunkan kita?"

" _Saa ne~_ Mungkin Maa-kun harus cepat-cepat ke ruang OSIS dan mengerjakan tugasnya jadi tidak sempat membangunkan kita?" Ritsu pun mulai membereskan alat tulisnya yang tergeletak sembarang di meja. Dengan malas ia mengambil tas jinjingnya dan memakainya.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini Ecchan sudah masuk sekolah setelah tidur panjang di rumah sakit. Jadi klubku mengadakan pesta minum teh sore ini," Ritsu beranjak malas dari kursinya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang masih terduduk di kursinya.

"Mau ikut ke ruang klubku?"

Shikamaru tampak berpikir. Butuh semenit untuknya memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan pada Ritsu.

"Hn... Sepertinya tidak buruk. Hari ini aku malas bertemu dengan Temari-neechan," ia pun beranjak dari kursinya. Tersenyum ke arah Ritsu dengan malas. "Aku ikut kau saja."

"Kau ini. Dengan pacar sendiri saja malas ketemu."

Setelah berjalan melewati beberapa lorong, sampailah mereka di ruang klub minum teh. Dengan santainya Ritsu membuka pintu geser ruang klub itu.

" _Ohayou~_ " sapa Ritsu kala pintu terbuka. Ia pun masuk setelah mendapat balasan dari anggota klub lainnya.

" _Ojamashimasu,_ " Shikamaru mengekor Ritsu sambil sesekali melihat-lihat ruangan bernuansa putih yang penuh dengan _tea set_ itu.

"Hari ini kau sangat terlambat, Ritsu-kun," sapa Ecchan—Tenshouin Eichi, kala Ritsu sudah mendudukkan dirinya di lantai bertatami tempat biasanya klub minum teh mengadakan kegiatannya.

"Maaf, tadi aku ketiduran," ujar Ritsu dengan wajah datarnya. "Oh, ya, Ecchan. Aku membawa temanku. Namanya Shii-kun."

"Ng... Tenshouin-san bisa memanggilku begitu," sambung Shikamaru sambil menampakkan senyum kakunya.

"Tenang saja. Aku mengenalmu, kok. Sebagai ketua OSIS, nama siswa jenius sepertimu sudah sering terlihat di catatan kesiswaan," ujar Eichi sambil menampakkan senyum andalannya. Shikamaru hanya bisa menatap arah lain dan menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

"Oya, hari ini Hajime-kun tidak bisa datang karena ada kegiatan dengan Ra*bits. Jadi, pesta hari ini hanya untuk kita bertiga ditambah Shikamaru-kun saja, bagaimana? Kau tidak keberatan, kan, Ritsu-kun?"

Ritsu mengangguk, mulai menampakkan wajah hipersomnianya. "Nn. Aku tidak masalah. Ini, kan, pesta untuk menyambut Ecchan. Lagipula, aku akan tertidur sebentar lagi."

Eichi hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. Begitupun dengan Shikamaru yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

" _A-ano_ , Tenshouin-buchou. Te-tehnya sudah siap," terdengar sedikit kegaduhan dari dalam dapur kecil khusus yang dipisah dengan sekat. Kemudian muncullah seorang gadis bersurai biru susu dengan membawa nampan berisi cangkir dan seteko _camomile_.

"Ah, terima kasih, Kanon-chan," ujar Eichi sambil tersenyum manis. Matsubara Kanon—nama si gadis itu, menaruh nampannya dan mulai menyajikan secangkir teh pada sang _kaichou_.

"A-ah, maaf. Aku baru sadar kalau ada Sakuma-kun dan, _etto..._?" Kanon langsung gelagapan melihat Ritsu yang sudah selonjoran di tempatnya bersama Shikamaru di sampingnya. Kepalanya sendiri bersandar di pundak Shikamaru—begitu mesra.

" _Shii-kun da yo._ Selingkuhanku kalau Maa-kun tidak ada. Hahaha," jawab Ritsu sekenanya sambil terkekeh kecil. Eichi hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi candaan _vampire wanna be_ satu ini, bersama dengan Kanon yang tertawa sungkan. Shikamaru menyanggah dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah berkenalan dan sedikit berbincang, Shikamaru bersama tiga anggota _koucha-bu_ itu mulai menyesap teh kamomil buatan Kanon. Aroma menenangkan dari teh itu sukses membuat dua siswa kelas 2 – B itu terlena.

"Gawat, Ritsu. Aku mulai..."

"Zzzz..."

Sementara Eichi dan Kanon sedang sibuk berbincang tentang banyak hal, terutama tentang apa kegiatan klub ini saat Eichi tidak ada—kedua manusia ini, Ritsu dan Shikamaru, sudah menyelami alam mimpi mereka dengan khidmat.

Di waktu yang sama, di luar ruang klub minum teh, berdirilah dua orang gadis cantik. Mereka berdua tampak ragu untuk mengetuk pintunya.

"Sayo, apa kau yakin Shikamaru ada di dalam?"

"Aku yakin, Temari-senpai. Tadi aku melihatnya masuk ke dalam ruangan ini."

"Tapi ini ruang klub minum teh. Ada urusan apa dia datang kemari?"

"Daripada bertanya denganku, bagaimana kalau kita langsung periksa ke dalam saja?"

Temari mengangguk. Gadis berkuncir empat itu pun mengetuk pintu pelan.

"Masuk," Eichi menginstruksi. Dengan sekali geseran, Temari dapat menemukan Kanon dan Eichi tengah menatap kedatangannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Oya? Nona Sabaku rupanya? Ada urusan apa kah?" tanya Eichi sopan sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Oh, Tenshouin-kun rupanya. Aku sedang mencari seseorang. Kata junior dari klubku, orang yang kucari itu ada di sini," jawabnya sambil mencuri pandang menelusuri ruangan yang tak terlalu luas itu.

"Hm?" Eichi memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia menatap Shikamaru dan Ritsu yang tengah tertidur dengan badan tersandar di dinding.

"Apa kau mencari Nara Shikamaru-kun? Dia sedang tidur bersama Ritsu-kun dari klub kami."

Bahu Temari bergetar hebat—mulai kesal. Dengan sekali hentakan ia berjalan cepat ke tempat dimana Shikamaru tertidur.

'Hebat benar mereka berdua ini! Tidur saja sampai pelukan begitu!'

"Oi, nanas pemalas! Bangun kau!"

Tidak ada respon dari orang yang dimaksud.

"Oi, bangun, nanas! Bukannya kau janji mau menemaniku berbelanja sore ini!?" bentak Temari tepat di samping Shikamaru. Shikamaru melenguh sebagai respon, tapi masih terlelap.

"Grrrr!" habis kesabarannya. Temari langsung menjitak kepala Shikamaru dan menjewer telinganya sadis.

"Aaaaahk! Sakit! Sakit! Temari-neechan, maafkan aku!" pekik Shikamaru kesakitan. Akhirnya ia pun bangkit dan berusaha lepas dari jeweran Temari.

Ritsu? Oh, dia sudah tersepak(?) ke lantai dengan posisi tertidur pulas!

Dan berakhirlah kegiatan Shikamaru di _koucha-bu_ hari ini. Ditutup dengan mendengar ocehan Temari selama lima belas menit. Disaksikan oleh seluruh member klub minum teh—minus temannya itu, dan seorang gadis yang tak ia kenal—junior Temari di klub memanah.

"Ayo, kita pulang! Bikin malu saja mengomelimu di ruang klub orang begini!" ujar Temari galak, masih menjewer kuping Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya bisa mengaduh, tak bisa melepaskan tangan Temari yang menyeretnya. Setelah mengucapkan permisi, Temari, Shikamaru, dan Sayo pun undur diri dari ruang _koucha-bu_.

' _Ritsuuuu~ tasukete...!_ ' batin Shikamaru merana. Ia hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati. Ia tahu teriakannya takkan mempan membangunkan Ritsu yang masih menikmati bunga tidurnya.

"Hah... Ada-ada saja kelakukan _couple_ zaman _now_ ," Eichi geleng-geleng kepala. Kanon hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

" _Mmmh~ Bye-bye, Shii-kun~_ "

Sekali lagi, Eichi dan Kanon hanya bisa tersenyum maklum kala mendengar igauan si tukang tidur ini.

* * *

 **Feedback please! ^^**


	10. Estetikaku

**Estetikaku**

* * *

"Hm! Sempurna!" pemuda berambut gulali ini mendudukkan boneka kesayangannya yang barusan ia pakaikan baju hasil rajutan tangannya ke atas kursi. "Keindahan hakiki dari seorang Madmoiselle-sama pasti akan sangat memikat pengunjung di stan _club handicraft_ nanti!"

Pemuda itu—Itsuki Shu, tersenyum merekah sambil mengitari kursi, memandangi estetika seni—'teman' wanitanya yang menurutnya sangatlah indah itu dari berbagai sisi. Tak henti-hentinya ia memuji kecantikan Madmoiselle yang baru ia pakaian setelan yukata bercorak _momiji_ di tengah musim gugur buatannya. Rambut pirangnya Shu ikat sedemikian rupa dengan sebuah ikat rambut yang selaras dengan yukata yang dipakai.

"Hah, andai saja kau adalah manusia, aku pasti akan sangat mendambamu untuk menjadikanmu paca—"

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Cih! Mengganggu saja! Tidak bisa lihat apa, kalau aku sedang sibuk?" Shu berkacak pinggang dengan wajah masam. "Masuk."

Pintu pun terbuka, memunculkan batang hidung dua anak manusia. Yang satu seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik, dan satunya lagi pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang membelakangi si coklat jabrik.

"O-oh, Sabaku rupanya," Shu dengan cepat mengambil Madmoiselle dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya.

"Itsuki-buchou, aku sudah membawa temanku dari klub melukis yang kubilang itu," si coklat jabrik langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa rasa sungkan. "Ayo, Sai!"

Pemuda bernama Sai itu pun mengikuti langkah temannya yang bernama Kankurou itu. Matanya sibuk menelusuri setiap sisi ruangan itu, ruang klub kerajinan tangan.

"Ini dia _buchou_ klubku. Dia mau minta tolong," bisik Kankurou sambil sesekali melirik Shu. Sai pun mengangguk dan langsung menghadap Shu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sai dari klub melukis. Kudengar, _senpai_ mau minta tolong pada anggota klub kami. Jadi, temanku ini memintaku untuk membantu. Lalu, apa yang harus kubantu?" tanya Sai sopan, namun dengan wajah datar.

"Umu," Shu mengangguk pelan. "Aku Itsuki Shu, ketua klub kerajinan tangan. Aku ingin minta tolong kau untuk membuat sebuah lukisan dari boneka-boneka hasil kerajinan klub kami. Nantinya lukisan itu akan dipajang saat festival ulang tahun sekolah. Tema stan klub kami adalah _Ningyou Kazoku_. Jadi kami ingin..."

Blablablabla. Dan satu jam waktu Sai di ruang itu ia habiskan hanya untuk mendengar ocehan—tak bermutu—dari seorang Itsuki Shu.

"Jadi, _senpai_. Apa aku bisa mulai melukis sekarang?" tanya Sai setelah Shu dan anggotanya yang lain selesai menyusun bonekanya menjadi layaknya sebuah keluarga yang akan berfoto studio.

"Hm. Tentu," ujar Shu. Sai pun segera mengeluarkan alat lukisnya dan menyusun kanvas berukuran A2-nya sedemikian rupa. Ia pun duduk di kursi yang disediakan dan mulai melukis boneka-boneka hasil kerajinan klub ini layaknya potret sebuah keluarga.

"Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku di sofa. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja Sabaku atau Hanazono," Shu pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pojokan yang terdapat sofa, meja, dan seset alat menjahit.

"Kagehira, bantu aku menjahit kostum Valkyrie yang akan kita pakai di festival ulang tahun sekolah nanti," ujar Shu pada salah satu juniornya. Yang bernama Kagehira itu pun mengikuti langkah Shu. "Ba-baik, oshi-san!"

Kankurou memandangi kepergian mereka sebentar. Lantas ia pun kembali memperhatikan Sai yang sibuk dengan coretan tintanya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Mungkin aku bisa mewarnai gambarmu atau apapun?" tanya Kankurou sambil mendekatkan kursinya ke Sai.

Sai tidak menggubris Kankurou, matanya masih terus bergantian menatap lukisan dan boneka yang tersusun di depannya.

"Hn. Tidak. Aku sedang melukis, bukan sedang menggambar dan mewarnai seperti anak SD," respon Sai pada akhirnya. Masih tanpa menatap Kankurou. "Jadi aku tidak butuh bantuanmu," imbuhnya lagi.

 _Jleb!_ Hati Kankurou merasa tertusuk oleh entah apa.

"K-kalau begitu, aku akan menggantikanmu melukis kalau kau kecapekan," ujar Kankurou salah tingkah.

"Tidak perlu," dengan cepat Sai menoleh menatap Kankurou. "Aku tahu kalau lukisanmu tidak ada nilai estetikanya sama sekali. Makanya ketua klubmu itu meminta orang dari klub melukis untuk membuat lukisan ini."

 _Jleb!_ Hati Kankurou pun mulai retak.

"Lebih baik kau tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kau hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasiku," Sai kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Tak ia lihat wajah Kankurou yang sudah mengerut dan siap untuk mengamuk itu.

'Sabar, Kankurou! Kalau dia bukan teman seunitmu, kau pasti sudah menggilingnya dari dulu!'

Kankurou pun pergi, memutuskan untuk mengurus boneka buatannya yang terlantar karena tak dianggap Shu sebagai bagian dari keluarga boneka.

Katanya, sih, karena nilai estetika dari boneka itu di bawah standar penilaian Shu.

Sementara di pojokan sana, Shu dan Kagehira masih sibuk dengan kostum mereka.

"Kagehira, coba kau nyanyikan bagian yang kau tak bisa itu," ujar Shu tiba-tiba.

Kagehira menghentikan aksi menjahitnya, kemudian menatap Shu kaget. "Sekarang? Di sini, oshi-san?"

"Umu! Aku mau melihat sejauh mana perkembanganmu. Kita sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan tak bisa menentukan waktu latihan yang pas. Jadi aku ingin kita sekalian latihan di sini," ujar Shu lagi. Iapun meletakkan baju dan alat jahitnya ke atas meja.

"Ah, Hanazono. Tolong hidupkan kasetnya," suruh Shu pada salah seorang anggota klubnya. Hanazono Tae, satu-satunya wanita yang ada di ruangan itupun menyanggupi dan berjalan ke arah kaset—lebih tepatnya piringan hitam yang ada di dekat lemari.

'Hari gini nyetel musik masih lewat piringan hitam. _Senpai, senpai..._ ' Tae membatin sambil menyalakan kaset yang dimaksud Shu tadi. Yah, kalau tidak diajari Shu, mungkin ia takkan pernah tahu benda seperti ini masih ada di zaman serba praktis ini.

Tak lama kemudian, piringan hitam yang tampak terawat itu pun mulai mengeluarkan suara biola yang sangat mendayu, diiringi dengan dentingan piano. Membentuk sebuah lagu. Tentunya para siswa KonoYume sudah tahu dengan lagu legendaris ini. Lagu dari salah satu unit idol legendaris di KonoYume abad ini, Valkyrie. /eh?/

Pemuda beriris heterokrom itu masih terdiam bingung. "Oshi-san, kau serius kita latihan sekarang?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ayo, cepat bernyanyi!"

Kagehira Mika pun menghela napas, kemudian mulai bernyanyi. " ** _Toki no ito de kazarareta ningyou no sumika wa..._** "

Musik terus mengalir, membiarkan instrumennya kosong tanpa ada yang menyanyikan liriknya.

"Tunggu! Kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan ke lirik selanjutnya?"

"Tapi, oshi-san! Ini, kan, bagiannya Nazuna-nii?"

"Aku tahu! Tapi, kan, Nito sudah tidak ada—"

 _Krik krik_

Mereka berdua pun terdiam. Membiarkan musik yang disetel dengan volume luar biasa itu mengalun tanpa diiringi nyanyian sang pemilik lagu.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana ruangan ini menjadi muram durja.

"..." Sai sesekali menatap Shu dan Mika. Kemudian menatap lagi lukisannya yang sudah setengah jalan dan boneka yang bertumpuk di depannya.

'Aku... tidak bisa konsentrasi...' Sai tertunduk lemas. Ia kembali memperhatikan Shu dan Mika yang memulai kembali latihannya dan malah semakin ribut.

"Aduh! Kan, sudah kubilang, di _part_ itu, suaramu harus lebih keras!"

"Ulangi, ulangi! Yang lebih lembut, dong!"

"Dasar estetika rendahan! Masa yang begini saja tidak bisa?"

Mika hanya tertunduk mendengar ocehan Shu yang terus-menerus mengkritiknya. Ia merasa nostalgia, kenangan buruknya tentang betapa gagalnya ia dulu seakan terulang lagi.

Sai hanya bisa menatap iba pada Mika. Di satu sisi ia juga merasa risih karena ocehan Shu itu membuat keinginan melukisnya hilang.

Iapun memutar otak, mencari cara agar Shu mau diam dan menghentikan latihannya. Ini memang terdengar tidak sopan, tapi ia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan pergi dari sini.

"Aha!" setelah mendapat ide, Sai langsung meletakkan kuas dan catnya. Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengutak-atiknya.

 ** _Masak, masak sendiri_**

 ** _Makan, makan sendiri_**

"Hn? Suara apa itu?" tanya Shu kala ia mendengar suara musik dangdut yang rupanya diputar Sai lewat ponselnya.

Tak mau kalah dengan bunyi kaset Shu, Sai membesarkan volume musiknya menjadi _max_.

 ** _Cuci baju sendiri_**

 ** _Tidurku sendiri_**

Shu yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan musik menggelitik itupun mengerutkan wajahnya. Ia mencoba untuk tenang dan berdehem. Sayangnya Sai tak menyadari maksud dari deheman yang sebenarnya ditujukan padanya itu.

'Ck! Selera kampung! Apa itu? Dangdut?'

"E-ERM!" Shu melotot ke arah Sai dari kejauhan. Mata mereka pun saling bertemu.

"Situ _idol_? Kok, sukanya dangdut, sih?" tanya Shu pedas, bermaksud menyinggung Sai. Sai hanya terdiam dan tersenyum ke arah Shu.

'Duh, gawat, nih! Bisa terjadi perang dunia keempat ntar!' batin Kankurou sambil tepuk jidat.

"S-sai, matiin lagunya, bisa gak? Itsuki-buchou kayaknya gak suka dangdut, tuh!" Kankurou berjalan ke arah Sai sambil sesekali melirik Shu takut-takut. Kemudian mengkode Sai dengan kedipan matanya.

"Ya, tidak suka, dong! Memangnya ada _idol_ yang suka musik dangdut? Nilai estetikanya tidak ada! Nol besar!" ujar Shu yang entah kenapa semakin murka kala mendengar lirik lagu sendiri sendiri apalah itu terus terngiang.

Sai berkedut, lagu kesukaannya dikata rendahan. Gak tahu apa genre dangdut itu terkenal di Indonesia? Masa dikata nilai estetikanya tidak ada? /EH?/

"Maaf, saya maunya jadi pelukis, bukan jadi _idol_. Apalagi jadi banci yang hobinya main boneka..." akhirnya Sai mengucapkan kata itu, sambil tersenyum tanpa arti ke arah Shu.

"...kayak situ," lanjutnya lagi. Shu yang mendengarnya pun semakin murka dan _badmood_.

"Dasar bocah! Sabaku! Bawa dia pergi dari hadapanku! Jangan kembali lagi kamu ke sini!"

" _H-hai!_ " Kankurou pun segera berlari dan menyeret Sai untuk keluar. Bisa gawat kalau kemarahan Shu makin menjadi-jadi nanti. Perlengkapan lukisnya pun ia bawa tanpa dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

Sebelum pergi, Sai berhenti dan membungkuk di hadapan Shu.

"Terima kasih sudah memanggil saya ke sini, Itsuki-senpai. Tapi, maaf. Saya mau mengoreksi ucapan _senpai_ tadi. Musik dangdut itu lebih bernilai estetik tinggi dibanding boneka Kankurou, loh. Permisi."

Sai pun langsung ngacir dari ruang klub _handicraft_ sebelum dirinya menjadi sasaran bogem mentah dari Kankurou.

"EH KAMPRET LU! TEMEN MACAM APA LU NGATAIN TEMEN SENDIRI!?"

"DIAM KAMU, SABAKU! SUARAMU ITU TIDAK ADA ESTETIK-ESTETIKNYA SAMA SEKALI, TAHU!"

Dan kegiatan klub _handicraft_ hari ini diakhiri dengan berhamburannya boneka Kankurou yang jadi korban amukan kapak Shu.

* * *

 **Feedback please! ^^**


	11. Road to Dukun

**Road to Dukun**

* * *

Selamat datang di _Game Research Club_. Sebuah klub di KonoYume yang didirikan untuk mereka yang mencintai dan mendedikasikan diri mereka pada berbagai macam permainan dan pertaruhan— _gacha_. Diketuai oleh seorang anak kelas dua bernama Sakasaki Natsume, dan memiliki wakil seorang cecurut, erm, anak kelas dua lainnya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Lalu, ada apa dengan mereka dan klub ini?

Ya, sebenarnya klub ini bukanlah klub _game research_ biasa. Klub ini memiliki sebuah rahasia tersembunyi, yang hanya diketahui oleh segelintir orang termasuk kepala sekolah KonoYume.

Jadi, kalau sang kepsek KonoYume mengaku tidak mau tahu tentang klub ini, artinya itu adalah kebohongan terbesar abad ini.

"Tsunade-sama, ini sudah kali ketiga dalam minggu ini Anda mengunjungi ruang _game kenkyuubu_. Memangnya di sana ada apa?" tanya sang sekretaris kepala sekolah, Shizune, sambil menyerahkan berkas-berkasnya ke Tsunade yang baru saja selesai berkunjung ke ruang klub _game_.

"Hmmm?" Senju Tsunade hanya melihat-lihat berkas tersebut. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Apa ada brondong yang Anda incar di sana? Haha," tanya Shizune sembari terkekeh. Ia memang tahu kebiasaan perawan tua yang dulu adalah seniornya semasa sekolah ini. Yaitu suka menggoda brondong.

"Enak saja! Aku suka brondong bukan berarti aku mau menggoda anak muridku sendiri, ya!"

"Hahaha, maaf. Saya bercanda. Soalnya, sampai sekarang Anda masih uhmmenjomblo, sih," ujar Shizune, yang semakin memelankan suaranya.

"Cih! Maka dari itu, Shizune!" seru Tsunade sambil menjetikkan jarinya. Kemudian ia berbisik ke Shizune. "Aku itu ke sana untuk minta bantuan dukun untuk dicarikan jodoh!"

"Dukun? Cari jodoh?"

"Kau tak tahu? Akhir-akhir ini, di sekolah kita ada rumor soal dukun ajaib yang bisa meramal masa depan! Dan dia itu ada di klub itu!" seru Tsunade lagi. Masih menatap lurus ke koridor lengang yang menuju kantornya.

"Hmmm, saya memang dengar ada yang seperti itu. Tapi saya tidak tahu siapa orangnya dan dimana orang itu berada," ujar Shizune sambil memagut dagu.

"Aku memaksa untuk bertatap muka dengannya! Dan setelah dia menunjukkan wajahnya, aku kaget rupanya dia adalah—" omongan Tsunade pun terhenti dan tak terdengar lagi kala mereka memasuki ruang kepala sekolah dan menutup rapat pintunya.

"Sssst! Kau dengar itu, kan, Ukki? Ternyata rumor tentang dukun itu benar-benar ada!"

"Ta-tapi, Akehoshi-kun. Aku baru tahu kalau di klubku dulu ada dukun seperti itu?"

Akehoshi Subaru dan Yuuki Makoto keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Tadi mereka sempat mendengar percakapan antara kepala sekolah dan sekretarisnya. Dan mereka yang awalnya ingin pergi latihan pun mengurungkan niatnya dan menguping di balik dinding.

"Ayo, Ukki! Kita ke ruang klub _game_!" ajak Subaru sambil menarik tangan Makoto. Makoto kebingungan.

"E-eh? Untuk apa? Kita harus latihan, kan?"

Makoto hanya bisa pasrah karena Subaru tak mau mendengar omongannya. Mereka pun berjalan berlawanan arah dari tempat latihan dan menuju ruang klub _game research_ di lantai tiga.

Sesampainya di persimpangan sebelum tempat yang dituju, mereka menghentikan langkah mereka dan bersembunyi. Pasalnya, ada seorang gadis yang terlihat mencurigakan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ukki, gadis itu kenapa?" tanya Subaru sambil menunjuk si gadis.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya dia ingin masuk ke sana, tapi masih ragu-ragu?"

Tak lama setelahnya, gadis itupun mengetuk pintu ruang klub _game_ dengan pelan. Setelah tiga ketukan, barulah seseorang dari dalam membukakan pintu dan menyuruh si gadis masuk.

"Yang membuka pintu itu Uzumaki Naruto-kun dari kelas C, kan? Kalau tak salah dia anggota klub _game_ juga bersama Sakasaki-kun dari kelas kita," ujar Makoto sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Subaru hanya berdehem sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo, kita kesana, Ukki!" ajak Subaru. Makoto pun ikut, dan sampailah mereka di depan pintu ruang klub _game_. Mereka mengintip dari balik kaca pintu. Sayangnya mereka tak menemukan gadis tadi dan Naruto. Namun ruangan itu tampak terang-benderang.

Sementara itu, di sebuah bilik kecil di dalam ruangan klub _game_ , berdirilah Naruto bersama si gadis yang tadi berkunjung ke ruang klubnya. Dan di hadapan mereka, duduklah seorang lelaki berseragam KonoYume dengan cadar yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Silakan duDUK," ujar lelaki bercadar itu pada si gadis. Si gadis yang dimaksud pun mengangguk ragu dan duduk di hadapan si lelaki bercadar.

" _Ano_ , mbah dukun..." ucap gadis itu pelan dan takut-takut.

"Jangan panggil mBAH. Aku ini masih lebih muda dariMU, Tenten-senpaI," ujar si pemuda yang rupanya adalah dukun yang dibicarakan Tsunade tadi. Tenten tercekat, dari mana pemuda itu tahu namanya.

"Tentu aku tahu namamu, _senpaI_. Aku juga tahu alasan _senpai_ datang ke siNI," si dukun itu tersenyum di balik cadarnya, meskipun tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Tenten semakin parno mendengar tutur orang di hadapannya ini. Tapi, yang namanya dukun pasti memang bisa membaca pikiran orang, kan? Pikir Tenten.

"Ka-kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Tenten.

"HmM... SebenTAR," si dukun memagut dagunya. "Uzumaki-kun, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu lain di luAR. Bisa kau sambut mereKA?"

"Eh... Baiklah..." Naruto yang sebenarnya kepo dengan pembicaraan mereka pun hanya bisa mengikuti perintah sang dukun dan pergi keluar untuk menyambut tamu yang dimaksud.

Naruto pun mengintip dari kaca pintu. Dan dapat dilihatnya Makoto dan Subaru sedang balik mengintip ruangan klubnya.

"Hm? Apa yang mereka lakukan di situ?" Naruto pun berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukakan pintu dengan perlahan.

 _Kreeet_

"Kalian ada apa datang kemari?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik. Matanya menatap kedua surai pirang-oranye itu bergantian.

" _E-ettooo..._ " Makoto memutar bola matanya.

"Kami boleh masuk ke ruang klub _game_?" tanya Subaru dengan mata berbinar. Naruto langsung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ha?"

Makoto langsung menarik lengan Subaru dan menjauhi Naruto beberapa langkah. "A-akehoshi-kuuun! Kau yakin kita akan masuk ke sana?"

"Iya, dong, Ukki! Kita harus ketemu dengan dukun itu!" Subaru balas berbisik. Lalu mereka pun kembali ke hadapan Naruto.

"Kami mau ketemu dengan duku—HMMMPPPH!"

Naruto langsung membekap mulut Subaru dan melotot ke arahnya.

"Jangan bicara keras-keras! Ayo, masuk dulu!" Subaru hanya bisa mengangguk takut. Naruto melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Subaru dan mengajak kedua tamu itu masuk. Setelahnya, Naruto menutup pintu ruang klubnya rapat-rapat

"Kalian sudah buat janji sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Menatap Makoto dan Subaru tajam.

"Janji apa?" tanya Subaru.

"Sudah jadi peraturan kalau mau konsul dengan dukun, harus buat janji dulu denganku atau Nats—dukunnya sendiri," Naruto menghela napas. "Kalau kalian tidak buat janji, kalian tidak bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Eeeeeh!?"

"Lagian, memangnya kalian tahu dukun itu ada di klub ini dari mana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dari kepala sekolah," jawab Subaru seadanya.

 _Puk!_ Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

'Dasar kepala sekolah comel! Sudah dibilang rahasia malah dikasih tahu!' batin Naruto.

"Maaf, ya. Kalau kalian belum buat janji, kalian tidak bisa bertemu dengan dukunnya sekarang," ujar Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang. "Lebih baik, sekarang kalian pulang dan tolong rahasiakan kalau dukunnya ada di sini."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau ketemu dengan dukunnya!" Subaru pun berkacak pinggang sambil cemberut ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak bisa! Jam konsul dengan dukun sudah selesai! Sebentar lagi akan diadakan kegiatan klub _game_!" sergah Naruto. Akhirnya kedua pemeran utama dari masing-masing _fandom_ ini pun malah saling adu mulut.

"Su-sudahlah, Akehoshi-kun! Ayo, kita pulaaaang!" Makoto menarik-narik lengan Subaru. Menarik Subaru hingga keluar dari ruang klub _game_.

"Maafkan kami. Kami akan segera pergi," Makoto yang telah berhasil menyeret Subaru pun ber- _ojigi_ dan pamit pada Naruto. Dengan paksaan, Subaru pun akhirnya mau pergi juga.

"Hah..." Naruto menghela napas berat. "Ada-ada saja mereka itu."

Tak lama setelah itu, Tenten pun keluar dari bilik mbah dukun(?). Setelah kepergian Tenten, ruangan itupun hanya menyisakan Naruto dan si dukun berdua.

"Hm? Tamu yang tadi dimana, Uzumaki-kUN?" si dukun pun keluar dari biliknya tanpa mengenakan cadarnya. Naruto berbalik menatapnya— _buchou_ klub _game_ sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Mereka sudah pergi. Hanya orang iseng yang mau membuktikan keberadaan kau saja, Natsume."

Sakasaki Natsume mengangkat alisnya kemudian mengangguk. Naruto pun menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia mengusir tamu tadi.

Sementara itu, di sepanjang jalan menuju tempat latihan, Subaru masih misuh-misuh.

"Huh! Apaan, sih! Mau ketemu dukun saja susah!"

"Yang penting kita sudah tahu kalau dukunnya ada di klub _game_ , Akehoshi-kun..."

Subaru pun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Makoto. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruang latihan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau dengar, kan, Maya-chan? Dukun yang sedang jadi _trend_ itu ada di klub _game_!"

"Un! Un! Bukannya Naruto-kun dari kelas kita, anak klub _game_ juga? Aku mau langsung ke sana, ah! Mau minta ramalan soal _gacha_ harian!"

Begitulah bisik-bisik dari kedua gadis ini. Si gadis berkacamata, Maya, langsung berjalan memimpin menuju ruang klub _game_. Sementara si gadis berambut kepang, Hina, mengekor dari belakang.

"Maya-chan, menurutmu, siapa dukun itu?" tanya Hina sesampainya mereka di persimpangan sebelum ruang klub _game_.

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya dia adalah anggota klub _game_. Soalnya katanya, ramalannya soal _gacha_ itu selalu benar!" ujar Maya tak nyambung sambil mengangkat telunjuknya. Hina membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk.

"E-erm, kalian!"

Hina dan Maya menghentikan langkahnya. Dari belakang, terdengar suara seorang wanita menghardik mereka. Lalu wanita itu pun berjalan ke arah mereka dan diikuti oleh seseorang di belakangnya.

" _Shachou!?_ " seru Maya yang kaget ketika melihat siapa yang menegur mereka.

"Kalian belum pulang? Kenapa ada di sini? Ada kegiatan klub?" tanya Tsunade bertubi-tubi.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan dukun, Tsunade-shachou!" jawab Hina bersemangat. Tsunade langsung membuka lebar mulutnya dan mengerutkan keningnya.

" _Shachou_ sendiri ada perlu apa di sini?" tanya Maya dengan wajah kepo.

"E-enggak... I-itu, mau patroli..." Tsunade tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dan menatap arah lain.

"Loh? Bukannya Tsunade-sama bilang tadi, mau ketemu lagi dengan Sakasaki Nat—eh, dukun maksudnya—dukunnya?" tanya Shizune sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke depan wajah Tsunade, bingung.

"Enggaaak... Siapa juga yang mau ketemu dukun? Dukun apa pula? Ke-kenapa bisa ada dukun di sini!?" tanya Tsunade gelagapan. Tsunade pun memberikan isyarat agar Shizune mau berhenti bertanya. Sayangnya Shizune masih saja tidak paham dengan kode dari Tsunade.

"Loh? Katanya tadi mau konsul lagi dengan dukun langganan yang katanya anggota klub _game_?" tanya Shizune lagi.

"Jadi, benar kalau dukun itu ada di ruang klub _game_?"

"Jadi, benar kalau dukun itu anak klub _game_? Yang namanya Sakasaki Natsume anak kelas 2 – A itu?"

Pertanyaan beruntun dari Hina dan Maya itu membuat Tsunade semakin berkeringat dingin. Pasalnya ia sebenarnya harus merahasiakan identitas dari si dukun itu. Sayangnya tadi ia malah keceplosan ngomong ke Shizune. Dan Shizune juga keceplosan menyebutkan namanya.

 _Kreeeet_

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang klub _game_ pun terbuka. Menampakkan wajah bingung Natsume dan Naruto dari dalam sana.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut di depan ruang klub orANG? HmM? Tsunade-senseI?" tanya Natsume.

Tsunade terkesiap, lalu hanya bisa mendesah. Setelah menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan, ia pun berbicara ke arah Hina dan Maya.

"Kalian berdua... PULANG SEKARANG!"

"Hiiiii!"

"Termasuk kau, Shizune!"

" _Ha-hai!_ " dengan langkah seribu, Hina, Maya, serta Shizune pun ngacir dari tempat itu. Mereka tahu kalau sudah dibentaki oleh Tsunade, itu berarti nyawa mereka sedang ada di ujung tanduk.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya cengo. Begitu pula dengan Natsume yang terdiam. Lalu, Tsunade berbalik badan dan tersenyum sangar ke arah Natsume dan Naruto.

"Nah, Sakasaki-kun. Aku butuh bantuanmu. SekarANG."

* * *

 **~ Ending Theme : Death Game Holic – March Konoha ft. UNDEAD, Roselia ~**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and see you! ^^**


End file.
